Papa to kiss when alone
by Naname Ryuka
Summary: His father is his teacher and his lover. Different Characters.


(Author Notes: Finally! I have been to make my yoai fanfict of Papa to Kiss in the dark... *drools* Well, it has different characters so I should probably call it a Story Rewrite. Oh and let me warn you now: You might not be able to handle the awkward situations that the main character gets in. Read if you DARE! *evil laugh*)

Papa to Kiss When Alone

Part I

Sometimes I wonder what my mother would be like if she were still here. The last time I saw her, I was when I was at her funeral years ago. The place was dark and everyone who was their was crying for her. I stood peeping threw the cracks of the door. Father just placed his hands on my shoulder and hugged me from behind. His face was pale. I remember looking up at him as tears fell from his face and hit my cheek. Father would pet my shoulder and walk in. I was told to stay out in the quite room. It was like a room for chatting with family. There were benches lined up against the wall. Father didn't want me to go in because he said it would be too sad for me even though I stated that it wasn't at all a big deal. I saw him sit next to a brown haired woman who barred her head in her handkerchief. From behind, she looked just like mother. Her hair was the same length and rich with dirty blond low lights. She wore all black and both father and her sat in the fount row which means she had to be either a relative or good friend of mothers. Papa had told me to go sit in the car ten minutes before the session was over, so I did. I don't know too many of my family. I know I have a grandmother. Father talks about her all the time, but I've never met her in person. I've never met any of my family members in person.

Mother was always kind to me. Even when I did something wrong, she was kind to me. Then I got to the age when all I wanted to do was see her smile upon me, so I stopped doing things that were bad. I miss her smile, but I have my pictures of her. In these pictures, mother has the same smile, but of course, the smile doesn't seem _real_. I look at the picture, but I don't feel anything. Its like it a piece of paper with my mothers face on it. When mother use to smile at me, I felt happy and loved. I miss that affection from her.

I am the same now as I was four years ago. Nothing about me has changed instead of physically. I've grown extra three inches this year. I hope I become as tall as father. He's 5' 9". Right now I'm only 5' 6" but I'm getting there. My eyes are a dark brown, almost black, and my hair is short in the back but shoulder length in the font. I have brown hair like mothers, but I didn't inherit papa's blue-ish green eyes that are so beautiful to look into. I was hoping I would. But that's alright, I'm just happy that I can call him "father".

Papa works as a children's doctor at the Children's Heath Hospital and as a heath teacher for my school. He has blond lots which are so soft. I wish he would grown it longer so that I could eventually cut it and stuff it into my pillow. Its soft like feathers. He has bangs that sometimes cover over eyes when wet. He has broad shoulders. Papa told me that he is twenty years, but he's been twenty for going on the fifth year. He looks like he's in his twenties, but every parent lies about their age. All the girls in class tells me how handsome he is and how lucky I am to have him as a parent. But I already know that. I try to say I love you at least once a day in case something bad happens or I'll loan papa my body. (Author: Yeah you read that right) I don't mind giving him my body because it feels nice. He says that he need me and that's what I'm here for; to help and love him the best way I can. I want to take mothers place in making him happy. That is how much I love him. However, my heart does not belong to father, it belongs to someone else.

He doesn't get along with papa at all and in fact, they both hate each other--the man that I'm in love with. There are always sparks between their eyes. I call him Amano Sensei. Well all students call him Amano Sensei. He's taller then father by two inches and has black hair and dark eyes just like mine. Him and father are the best looking teachers in the school. Amano Sensei is my poetry teacher. He's really great at what he does. I'm glad he became a poetry teacher. If he didn't, I wouldn't have ever met him.

I snapped back from my thoughts when I realized father had stopped walking. Holding my text books close to my chest, I looked up to at his face. "Papa?" I realized that he had stopped to glare at the teacher coming from out of his room. It was Mr. Amano. Sighing I continued walking toward my poetry class. Smiling at the black haired adult, I did my best to calm my blush. "Good morning Amano Sensei."

He smiled back at me. "Good morning, Koichi. Did you do your homework last night?" I nodded while still holding my smile. I was about to respond when father sprinted behind me and started shouting.

"You don't have to answer to him Koichi. Its none of his damn business as to what you did last night! Mind your own bees wax Mono!" My face immediately turned red when father mentioned "last night". I turned my head toward the ground.

"I told you to stop calling me Mono you damn idiot." Father often maid fun of Sensei's name because it sounds like Mono which is a type of disease that you can get from kissing or sharing drinks. I suppose dad doesn't notice this, but he acts so different around Mr. Amano. He acts very childish and immature. They kind of act like siblings who just cant get along.

"I can call you whatever I wanna!" Amano Sensei placed his hand on fathers head like a master would pet a dog. My face turned more bright red.

"I see you're still shorter then me." Papa got even more upset as he pushed my teachers hand off.

"Shut up! Size doesn't matter. I can still wipe that smirk off your face in a good fight!"

"Oh but size does matter. You wont be able to wipe off my smirk if your a short fry." My temperature turned to a higher degree. Did Sensei just say that?! This conversation is getting a bit dirty sounding! Not wanting to hear anymore of the waked out conversation, I walked into class and set my books down. I couldn't help but to laugh because I knew that mother would have if she were here right now.

_________

The day just seem to have went by. Instead of waiting two hours for father after school, I caught the bus. I sat with my best friend Tama like always. He was a real spunky kid and always seemed to beat my height by an inch or two...maybe five. Its been this way since we were little. He was always taller and always the one with the since of humor. The bullies use to make fun of me because of my height and made fun of him because he looked more American then Japanese. But that was because his father was an American. Tama use to have blond hair, but it turned black. I don't really understand how that happened, but I guess its really common in the U.S.

I laughed at my friends joke as I unlocked the door and stepped in to lay my bag against the chair. "So are you thinking about spending the night again?"

"Whoa! Really?! You'd let me?!" His eyes grew large that followed along with a dopy smile.

"Well, I can ask father. I'm sure he'll say yes. He always does."

"Cool! For sure. I'd love to spend the night. Hell, I'd love to live here with ya."

I snickered a bit, covering my smile with my sleeve. "That would be nice too. The phone is over there. You should call for changes of clothes. If your mother cant bring anything, you can always wear me and papas clothes." I smiled as he followed me to my room and turned on my play station 2.

"Let me just wear your clothes. Your clothes always have really nice smell to them." He said. After laughing and scratching his head. It got really quite after a while. Then all of a sudden his tone of voice changed to becoming very serious. "Hey... Koichi?"

"Hmm?" I turned around once I got done turning the television on.

"There's this girl I like..." Tama hesitated with a dark blush on his face. He's eyes stared at the floor. I could tell he was uncomfortable. "... well actually, theres this girl I'm going out with." Immediately I smiled, grabbing his hand with envy.

"Wow! Really?! I'm so happy for you. So who's the lucky girl?"

"I'm... I'm sorry." I was confused. Letting his hand go, I noticed Tama placing his palm on his forehead. He looked like he was going to cry. Placing my hand on his shoulder, I rubbed it up and down for comfort. "I remember you telling me how much you had a crush on her... please don't be upset." Her? I don't know a 'her' except for my teachers. "But...I've fallen in love with her too and she's... with me. I didn't mean to take your first crush from you!" I simply smiled then clutched my side while laughing.

"Tama-kun, not only can I not remember who you're talking about, but I've fallen in love with someone else. You have nothing to worry about."

"Huh? But I haven't even spoken her name yet. How do you know its not the same girl?" ...How am I suppose to respond to that?! 'Oh silly Tama. The person I'm in love with is a guy.' Crap.

"I just know....um.. so who is it?" His face went to a darker tint. Tama must really be in love.

"Please don't tell. I don't want her to get in trouble because of me. Its Mira Sugiyomi..."

"I wont tell. I wont tell. So Mira Sugiyomi? So she must be Sugiyomi- Sensei's daughter." It grew silent again until Tama spoke again with his head bowed.

"....No.... Hitas Sugiyomi-sensei." .....

"O_O..."

"Me and Sensei...are...together." He couldn't be serious. I scratched my head after realizing that I did say that I had a crush on her. But that was last year.

"Tama-kun..."

"Yes....?"

"You're a pimp." He looked up at me as if I was crazy. Soon after, he gave me a kind smile. "I wont tell anyone Tama-kun. Your secrete is safe with me." After all, I do know how he feels. I'm having sex with not only a teacher, but my dad as well. All of sudden, Tama glomped me. "Wa!! Tama-kun?!"

"You're the best friend ever!" He got off of me and showed a determined face. Theres more?! "But you see.... she..." A darker blush then before came on his face as he looked from my eyes to the floor. "...she wanted us to have our _first time together _once school ended. But I got scared and chickened out. I was so happy when you said that you wanted me to spend the night. I'm afraid of having sex with sensei even though I really want to. I love her, but what if we get caught?

"Were do you guys...um, make out?"

"Trust me, ....you don't wanna know. (/_/)" Tama tried to say that as low and mumbly as he could.

"Oh..." Thinking about all the other places me and father went to have our romance moments, I couldn't help but to blush. All of a sudden I found myself pushed onto my bed with Tama over top of me.

"I need your help."

"I already said that I will keep your secret. I really will."

"No. ....I...I.... I've never had sex... So... please train me." Oh #%^%# V#*(^#$% ^() My face in an instant went red with a high temperature.

"As if I would know what to do! Get off of me! And, papa will be here anytime now! I cant have him seeing you all over me! We would never be friends again." Tama just dove his face in my neck, licking it lightly. "Ta-Tama!" His hot breath comforted my skin and slightly held a ticklish feel to it.

"My love for Sensei is greater then my fear for your father and fear of loosing you." He lifted his lips off my neck to look at me, giving me his desperate puppy amber eyes. Tama hovered over me again.

"But Tama....I'm not a girl......"

"....O_O'.... I suppose you're right...." Oh brother. Do I really look like chick? "But If I can romance a guy, then it should be easy with a girl."

"Why do you say that?!"

"Well.... guys need lucid and girls don't. If we can make it without, then I'm sure it means that I'm a good lover."

"I doubt that...." He lifted himself off of me, covering his face with his palms.

"I just don't know what to do about this!" Oh man, now I feel really bad. Sighing I sat closer next to him, then stroke his hair.

"Well first of all, you need to take off your clothes." I said in a joking tone of voice. I guess he took the hint that I would help him because he smiled at me like a child would when his mother buys him a new pack of crayons. He quickly removed his shirt showing off his abs. I found myself flushed and yet, embarrassed with a lot of jealousy. He has more muscles then me. His manly features are becoming known. I bet its because he takes swimming and soccer! I shook my head. "Ok, then you kiss her passionately. You do know how to kiss right?"

"Of course I do! I told you before, we always make out... um... ok. Kiss. Right." He just totally avoided that detailed answer. Tama leaned into me. His face getting closer and closer to my own. I could feel my body twitch. This was just too weird. No matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't close my eyes, neither could he I suppose because he was staring into my eyes each second our faces came closer.

Tama's sent then became apparent now. He smelt like old spices and pumpkin pie. The corner of my mouth couldn't help but to smile a bit. Pumpkin pie was my favorite type of pie. Our lips touched as an awkward silence filled the room. His eyes looked away from mine as my eyes stared at the blur of his nose. This is awardly-horrible. I thought Tama was cool with this. He was just about to pounce me a few moments ago, now he cant even look at me in the eyes.

I drew my face always from his. This just isn't working right. "Dude." I said to him with a pouty yet serious face.

"Hmm?" Tama didn't bother to look at me. His face just turned away.

"You suck."

"Shut up. Its just too weird." I frowned a bit. I had a feeling this would happen. I don't want our relationship to stay this awkward. As much as I wouldn't mind gay babies, I cant tolerate this.

"Tama, you need to kiss like this." Stood up and held his cheeks within my palms. Turning his head to look desperately into my eyes. What the...

"Tama?!" Not only is his face completely red but its also very hot. Oh. My. God. He's blushing....

"Get away!" Tama immediately shoved my hands way making me fall onto the floor hitting my butt. "Koichi. Sorry. Are you alright?"

"What the heck?! You ask for my help and then you push me away! Just what is it that you want?!" Tama stood up. And from a perspective of someone sitting on the floor, he looked like a giant. Why is he blushing? Why does Tama look like he's going to cry. "Tama-kun?"

"This isn't right! No one! Nobody is suppose to...-- I love Sensei!"

"Ok... But I already now that." It would be nice if he could move so I would have room to stand back up.

"So then why... why does my heart beat so fast and body ach for release?" Tears fell from his eyes. Small ones. I could tell that he was trying to hold back.

"What? Excuse me?" Tama unzipped his pants and boy was that surprising to see. His pants were completely tight as a well known bulge wrestled against his boxers. I knew for a fact that my face was a deep red now. Basically, Tama's body thinks of me as its Horney device!


End file.
